


Hold Onto Me

by Coffee_Head



Series: The life and death of Fair Game [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homosexual Clover Ebi, Homosexuality, M/M, Mentioned Summer Rose (RWBY), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Head/pseuds/Coffee_Head
Summary: Qrow And Clover have been together for a few months. One night Qrow has some troubling thoughts and dreams. Luck for Qrow, Clover is their to make him feel better and to ease those doubts.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: The life and death of Fair Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631428
Kudos: 26





	Hold Onto Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Mayday Parade "Hold onto me" in the story anything in quotations is lyrics from the song.  
> This is Part 1 of 4  
> Enjoy the fic.

I jolt awake in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. 

I look to my left and see Clover laying there looking at me with a concerned look. 

I lay back down next to clover and look into his eyes.

“I know I’ve got my problems and it starts with me

He saw something inside that I can’t see” 

I rest my head against clovers chest and smile. 

Clover wraps his arms around me tightly keeping me in close. 

I lean in and plant a small kiss on his lips. 

“I laid at night now he’ll comfort me

Hold onto me, hold onto me” 

If it weren’t for Clover I may have slipped back into my old habits. 

I haven’t had a single drop of alcohol since I fell in love with this idiot. 

He makes me feel like I can be around people without the worry of hurting them. 

“I’ve got a nervous habit and I drink too much

He hates his life and wants to change his ways”

I used to hate myself because of my semblance. 

My semblance is misfortune.

I fell in love with Clover because he’s my perfect balance. 

His semblance is the exact opposite of mine. 

“He wakes up in the night and whispers oh so quiet 

Hold onto me, hold onto me” 

My initial meeting with Clover was not the friendliest. 

He arrested me upon our first meeting. 

Slowly we started to become friends and I slowly fell in love with him.

“Don’t you ever leave, don’t you ever leave 

I know I’ve got my problems and it’s probably me so hold onto me, hold onto me” 

I’ve been with clover for a few months now. 

We’re the first openly gay huntsmen in all of Atlas.

Clover makes me feel whole which I’ve never felt until I met him

“I stay up too late and it hurts to breathe 

Said it’s 4 A.M, Boy go back to sleep” 

I scoot in closer to clover and listen to his soft breathing. 

I hear his heart beating inside his chest. 

Being with Clover makes me realize how mistaken my outlook on life has been all these years. 

“Sometimes at night, I can hear him dream 

Come rescue me, come rescue me” 

I feel my eyelids start to get heavy and I can feel Clover’s arms relax a bit. 

He must have drifted back off to sleep already. 

It’s my fault he was woken up in the first place.

“Don’t you ever leave, don’t you ever leave

I know we got our problems and it’s probably me”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did while writing it! Kudos and Comments are what make we want to keep writing!


End file.
